overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Elder Lich
Elder Liches (エルダーリッチ) are powerful undead magic casters, capable of commanding lesser undead with their necromancy and casting highly destructive magic. Background Elder Lich is a monster that spawns when the corpse of an evil magic caster gains unholy life through sacrificial rituals. Due to their fearsome reputation is known by the New World inhabitants, they see Elder Liches as rulers of the undead and lord of the labyrinth.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 3: The Large Tomb The objective of an Elder Lich's unnatural life was to master magic they couldn’t use when it first spawned and to attain different skills beyond magic as well.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 8: Six Arms In YGGDRASIL, there are different types of monsters among the Elder Liches such as the White Counterfeiters. Monsters like these were level 30 and are ranked second within the Elder Lich family. There are also other, palette-swapped monsters in YGGDRASIL, colloquially known as the Red Counterfeiters and the Black Counterfeiters. Moreover, if a player who is a Skeleton Mage possesses a Book of the Dead, then they can use it as a Skeleton Mage to ascend into an Elder Lich with specific conditions required to do so.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A Day in Nazarick In the New World, certain individuals who have died prematurely would be able to spawn into an Elder Lich if their regrets are very high and deep such as was the case of Davernoch. An Elder Lich, at some point in their lifetime, after absorbing enough mana as they can acquire, it can transcend to the undead state of a Night Lich. Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 5: Five Years of Preparation On the other hand, there is an infamous Elder Lich, who haunts the Katze Plains on a Ghost Ship that travels around the fog banks.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation There is also another famous one which haunts and ruled over an abandoned Castle. Appearance Elder Lich wears an old and luxurious robe that covered its body of rotting skins and bones. It would also hold a twisted staff adorned with gems on its end. Beneath its rotting exterior lies a pair of evil eyes brimming with intelligence. An Elder Lich is shrouded in an aura of negative energy that covers its body like a thin fog, giving off a menacing atmosphere. Abilities Unlike normal undead, an Elder Lich retains its intelligence and is the type willing to negotiate and create ties with the living. Thus, it's capable of complex thought and far more dangerous than other undead. As magic users, they are far more suited to commanding lower-tier undead and attacking from afar then fighting face to face. The highest known ranking of undead they can call forth is the 4th tier.Overlord Manga Volume 06 Chapter 21: Elder Lich As a magic caster, the Elder Lich's source of mana comes from negative energy power. As Elder Liches leveled up, they gained a skill that when the undead touched someone, they dealt negative energy damage.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning However, due to the lacking of physical stats and abilities, it is considered as poorly suited for engaging close combat in melee battles.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 4: Twin Swords of Death On the other hand, there were many many different kinds of Elder Lich. This includes the Elder Lich Iguva=41 that Ainz managed to summon who was only level 22.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 3: Army of Death While the Elder Liches working in Ashurbanipal were nicknamed White Counterfeiters, they were only level 30 and are ranked second in the Elder Lich family. There were other, palette-swapped monsters like these in YGGDRASIL, colloquially known as the Red Counterfeiters and the Black Counterfeiters. The many types of Elder Liches make them a dangerous foe and hard to predict when encountered. In the Web Novel, it was revealed that with the combined firepower of six Elder Liches, their existences altogether would be enough to topple a small city directly.Overlord First Half Chapter 57: Invaders Part 5 Active * Fireball * Lightning * 4th tier Summon Undead Known Elder Liches * Ainz Ooal Gown * Davernoch * Iguva=41 * Librarian J Trivia * In both the Light Novel and Web Novel, the prerequisite of becoming an Overlord was to be an Elder Lich. * Apparently, there is a ritual in the New World that allows one to become an Elder Lich, but the power to ascend or descend (depending on one's point of view) to a lich requires the sacrifice of at least the entire population of a city. * Khajiit was attempting to turn himself into an Elder Lich by sacrificing the entire population of E-Rantel.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 3: Wise King of the Forest * Elder Lich would be a challenging foe to defeat for a platinum-ranked adventurer team, but it is relatively winnable for a mythril-ranked adventurer team. * Elder Lich is ranked middle within the hierarchy of the Elder Lich type monsters. While as a Skeleton Mage being the lowest, Overlord being the highest. * According to Hejinmal, when enough elder liches gather together, they begin to form a mage cabal.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord * Momonga utilized the Book of the Dead to ascend into an Elder Lich. * Albedo has trained Elder Liches to be public servants in the Sorcerer Kingdom.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: The Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown * Due to being unfamiliar with the term Overlord as a race, many New World inhabitants initially mistake Ainz for an Elder Lich when they first meet him face to face.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 4: The Siege References }} Gallery pl:Starszy Licz Category:Monsters Category:Spawn NPCs Category:Races Category:Undead Category:Legendary Undead Category:Racial Classes